


Welcome to Darkness, Madoka.

by sayakasjournal



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mystery, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Self Harm, Self-Harm, Series, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayakasjournal/pseuds/sayakasjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka doesn't like the rules of existence, but little does she know that she already broke them. Nothing will be the same for her, ever again. </p><p>New update whenever I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro to Death

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind:  
> Madoka is human  
> Eve/Homura  
> Adam/Sayaka  
> Lilith/Kyoko

Look at me, messy hair, tired eyes, what a mess. They call me Death. I rule the darkness, but I'll explain everything later, we have things to do first. You might expect me to be the woman in black or the reaper, or some deathly, morbid and ugly creature, but I'm just as human as you, and that's just as bad.

Now, let's take a little look at you. You're lying there, motionless in that coffin, cold as stone, dead as a doornail. You look so beautiful done up like that, it's such a shame they think dying is sad.

That's right, you're dead.

You died in a car crash a few days ago, didn’t you? It wasn’t your fault, and don’t worry, no one else was hurt. Someone is holding your hand, someone else is crying. See the child petting the black cat? Take notice of her, she's important, but only later. You have come to live a life here in darkness with me, as everyone must someday.

Every living thing on earth as you know it now is a seed, preparing. When they die, they come to the darkness with me and start to blossom into flowers or fruits. I take care of it all when it gets here, to me lives are simply plants, it’s all a garden, readying for harvest. And that's all thanks to the vessels, they do all my dirty work.

Vessels are animals and plants. They don't seem like much, but they are the most crucial part of the darkness. Have you ever seen a butterfly on a coffin, or a pair of eyes, deep in the woods, before walking into the church for a funeral? Maybe one black flower in the middle of a bouquet? Every single one of those are my Vessels, and they bring me the souls of those who’ve died.

They may seem like animals, or plants, but that's not exactly true. They are hollow shells of beings that formerly held life, made of the broken souls. They're everywhere, whenever someone dies and they have been prepared for burial, or left somewhere to rot, a vessel comes and takes the soul, much like the reaper of your human traditions.

These broken souls are the ones that have been harmed severely, or the ones that are delicate and shatter like glass at the simplest of touches. Really a seed that dies before they can bloom, much like withering flowers.

Usually these souls are let escape in the blank spaces between the darkness, where you are now, and the existence, where you came from, where everything comes from. They float around, not especially doing anything, bouncing between here and there. It really would be a shame if one of the sharp edges happened to burst through to one of them... It probably won't happen, but you never know. Delivering souls is tricky business, things go wrong all the time, but we work it out.

By this time, you might wonder what I do when the souls get here, or how I arrived here, still as a mortal. It all started so long ago, at creation, he beginning, when the universe was made. Adam was the first man, as you may know. I stood there with him until our end. Since God preferred him, He took Adam up to help him create new things and creatures, chemical combinations and revolutions to the world. As for me, he sent me as someone to bring out someone's true colours.

Different people turn different colours. It depends on personality, dreams, accomplishments, desires and many other influences. Some people turn light blue, they become creators like Adam, but that only happens to the lucky ones, and the white folks are angels. Grey colonies help sort with me, orange people are healers, green beings are messengers, and yellow humans are vessel makers. But once in a while, someone turns red, or even black. Red ones are called torturers. They work to punish evil, keep it from growing. But the people who turn black start to fade.

You can see it when it starts. Even in seemingly harmless people, a vast darkness creeps through their veins. They start to go cold. In a matter of hours, they turn into a frozen, dark version of themselves, and just vanish. It is said that they go to the place where She went, never to be seen or heard from ever again. They are a mystery, and they are so rare, most sorters only ever see one.


	2. Madoka's mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoka has no idea what to make of the strange visit from the Vessel, Kyubey

That was the pattern; every day we worked tirelessly at the same things, over and over. Watching people's souls come and go. That is, until the girl petting the cat came along. Her name was Kaname Madoka, and she changed everything. What she didn't know was the cat she was petting was really a vessel, and she absorbed the fragmented souls. A simple action, only petting a fluffy animal, would lead her into a different life altogether.

At first, we blew it off, the vessel should’ve been strong enough to hold in the fragments. That is, after all, what it was created for. Everything seemed fine. But nothing is ever fine, it was simply the calm before the storm, so we just had to wait it out.

But then the cat started talking.

"Hello Madoka, my name is Kyubey." Said the cat, no idea that the entirety of darkness was listening in. "I'm sorry for your loss. You must be shocked, she was in good health..."

"Why yes," Madoka replied, uncertain, you can't really think up much more when a cat is talking. "How do you know me? I've never seen you before..."

"You silly girl! You don't have to know me for me to know you. In fact, it is a privilege to truly meet you, Kaname Madoka. You are unique, special in a way no one else is."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"How?"

The cat swooped around her legs, seemingly figuring out how to explain what it was. "You see, you have a great lively spirit in your soul," he answered, "you have great potential. But with this power and potential comes great difficulty and immeasurable danger." 

The young girl looked puzzled, pushing her short pink hair behind her ears, getting a better look at this strange cat. Minutes passed and she couldn't figure anything out, this strange cat took notice, as she stopped ruffling his fur.

"How do I put this…you cannot tell anyone of your gift. You shall unravel the mysteries for yourself soon enough." He smiled, innocent as ever. God, I wish I had the power to wipe the smile off that imbecile Kyubey's face while I had the chance. "And remember," he finished, "death is not the ultimate price to pay." He dashed off into the woods and disappeared.

Then there was a puzzled girl. She stood there; short, pink haired, rosy cheeks, in a black sundress, left dazed and confused. She was so beautiful for someone who had such a demon inside of her. Kaname Madoka was going to become a problem for all of us, but we needed to take care of this vessel they called Kyubey first.

Unfortunately, there was nothing we could do for poor Madoka but wait and see what the mysterious cat meant by power and potential. She joined her family as the church bells rang, preparing the people for the funeral. And what did we do? We let her go grieve the death with the others, and didn't interfere.

What a grave mistake…


	3. Sent to reality

Ever since that day, the poor girl's health declined, she was absolutely pitiful to look at. Her life was being drained from her, but she wouldn’t die. Just as death would never accept her, life would never leave. The poor soul...I felt bad for her, I needed to help. So, I went to visit Tomoe Mami, the angel of life, for some answers.

"You see, the vessel is draining her soul. Only a special kind of creature can achieve this, one with a soul bond strong enough to pull it back to life,” Tomoe explained, half worried, half impressed. "I have to view of this animal you call Kyubey, we must investigate him at once..."

"Well how do we do that? They are in an entirely different realm,"

"We must cross over, into their world. I will investigate the cat, so you must keep the girl in health, until we find out more about the dangers in store for Kaname Madoka." 

We floated to the surface of reality, and I saw the changes begin to occur. Real people, real faces. I felt my own appearance shifting. My emotions were pouring out, I now had a face. 

"Who am I?"

"Akemi Homura."

◆◆◆

From then on, I tended to the girl as her nurse. As far as I could see, there was nothing holding her to life. I walked in for the last check-up on her before midnight, she was deathly silent. Wide awake, her fingers danced along the blade with elegance as the nightmare made itself known. I watched the blood paint around her, saw the abyss imbedded in her neck.

I watched her for the longest time. She was a ghost. White and never breathing, she still stared into my soul as the clock struck midnight.


End file.
